A Chain We'll Never Break
by EponinexEnjolras
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, and it was no different with King Peter the Magnificent or Queen Susan the gentle. Slight twist later in the story. PeterxAdopted!Susan No flames about the pairing, please! Chapter 12 up!
1. Not a Pevensie at All

Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, or its characters.

A/N: Yes, this is a Peter/Susan fic. But I changed a few things around (you'll find out as you read the story) so that it's not quite as bad. So please, NO FLAMES! This is the first time that I wrote a Peter/Susan fic, so it might need some work. Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone has their secrets, and it was no different with King Peter the Magnificent or Queen Susan the gentle. And ever since Peter realized his feelings toward Queen Susan the Gentle were deeper than he thought, he began to avoid her. He figured the pain of not seeing someone is better than the pain of unrequited love. 

And even though Susan never said anything, she noticed this, and not knowing how King Peter the Magnificent felt, often wondered about his strange behavior. At times, he would be extremely happy to see her, and other times, when she would ask him is everything was alright, he would glare at her for a moment before turning away and going to his room.

Today was no different, but Susan was determined to find out what was going on with Peter. That night, she looked around the castle and finally found him on the terrace, looking out at the sea. She stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say to him. Her sleeveless lavender nightgown blew in the night wind. After finally deciding on what to say; she quietly walked up behind him.

"Peter?"

He turned.

"Oh, it's you, Susan. What do you need?"

She swallowed before answering.

"Peter. I've noticed that you seemed very…distant lately…"

He cocked his eyebrow.

"And?"

Susan took a small step backwards. She didn't like the way he was acting, but she needed to know.

"And…" She continued. "I wanted to know if there was anything wrong."

Peter turned away from her and gazed at the water shimmering in the moonlight.

"Nothing is wrong, Susan."

"But-"

"Susan."

Peter walked up to her and placed his hands on her bare shoulders. His slightly calloused hands caressed her soft skin. She shivered as he continued.

"Nothing is wrong. If there was, you know I'd tell you."

Susan wasn't so sure this time.

"Peter…are you sure?"

"Yes."

He paused for a moment.

"You best be going to bed now."

He let go of her and walked back toward the edge of the balcony.

Susan sighed; but she wasn't through talking to him yet.

"You're a terrible liar, you know."

Susan couldn't see his face, but she saw his shoulders tense up.

"I don't want to talk about it. Now go."

"But Peter-"

"I said go!" His voice grew angry and Susan knew not to argue with Peter if he was in an agitated state.

A very frustrated Susan sighed. "Very well. Good night, Your Majesty!" She turned and went back inside.

Peter watched her storm off, surprised at her last statement. Never before had she called him "Your Majesty," even when she was angry.

* * *

"What could be so bad that Peter can't even mention it to me?!" Susan wondered as she trudged back to her room. She locked the door and sat down hard on her bed in thought. 

After a few minutes, she sighed; nothing was coming to her. Her got up, walked over to her vanity, and sat down. She reached over and opened her jewelry box. She then took out a silver locket with a heart-shaped sapphire set in it. She then opened it up and looked inside.

In there sat two pictures. They were of her true father and mother. She wasn't a Pevensie at all, she never was. "And…" She sighed, thinking of Peter. "I probably never will be…" She closed the locket, placed it back in the box and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh Peter…" She thought as she did the one thing she thought she'd never do in Narnia.

She cried.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that. I'll try to update soon. Sorry if the chapter was short. Please review! 


	2. Reflections and Raindrops

A/N: Here's chapter 2! I hope you all are enjoying the story, and that you aren't _too _repulsed at the thought of a Peter/Susan pairing. After all, in this story, Susan's adopted. This chapter might be kind of short 'cause there not really much dialogue in this chapter. It's more reflective. Anyway, I hope you like it!

* * *

Peter woke up the next day feeling miserable. He wasn't sure if it was the pouring rain outside or the conversation that he and Susan had last night that was making him feel like this.

He wanted to stay in his room all day, to avoid seeing anyone, especially Susan. But he knew that he had a kingdom to rule, so he got out of bed anyway.

He then walked over to the window and sighed as he remembered how Susan trembled under his touch. A mixture of bliss, sadness and confusion filled his heart as he asked himself this one question: why did he love Susan?

Was it for her raven hair that tumbled down her back like a never-ending waterfall?

Was it that she was intelligent beyond her years?

Was it for her graceful movements that would put a swan to shame?

Peter sighed again. He didn't know. All he knew was that he loved someone that he could never have.

* * *

Susan wasn't any better off that morning. She just laid in bed, thinking about Peter's behavior. She tried to concentrate on why Peter was acting like this, but her mind kept thinking about how Peter gently touched her shoulders the night before.

She shivered when she remembered last night. The wind rustling through his blond hair, the moonlight reflecting off of his face, his comforting smile as he tried to convince her nothing was wrong…

Susan sat up in bed. Something was wrong! She could feel it. She fell back hard against the pillows. There must be some way she could get to him, to get inside his mind…

* * *

Little did she know, she was in Peter's mind. All of the time, day and night, in rain of shine, he thought of her. And with each sunrise, he loved Susan more. But…he knew it was wrong. He just _couldn't _ask her to be his, and his _alone. _

Not able to take this constant thinking much longer, he quickly got dressed in a loose fitting white shirt and a pair of black riding pants and went out to the stables. The rain was letting up a bit so now it was just a drizzle.

He reached the stables in no time at all. He rapidly got his horse saddled and he was on his way. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. All he wanted now was to get away from the castle, and away from _her.

* * *

_

Susan watched him go, her heart aching.

"Why is he leaving?" She asked herself as she sat there, gazing at the one man she wanted more than anything.

Not bothering to ponder the consequences, she quickly made up her mind to follow him, so she got dressed in a navy blue riding habit, mounted her horse, saddle forgotten, and followed Peter. She didn't care what was going to happen, all she wanted now was to be with _him.

* * *

_

A/N: Well, there you go! Sorry if the chapter was short. Please review and I'll try to update soon!


	3. Susan's Slave

A/N: Okay, here's the third chapter. I'm still not quite sure where I'm gonna take this, but I'll update soon. There's also more dialogue in this chapter, so it should be longer.

Nascar-freak, I wanted to thank you for the nice review.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Peter breathed in deeply as he calmly trotted along. He had always loved the smell of the air after a rain storm. He glanced around the quiet forest and smiled. This was exactly what he needed. To get away, to be free for once in his life… 

But he wasn't free, and he never would be.

He was a slave…

His heart, soul, mind and body…

They all belonged to Susan.

"And they always will." He thought as he dismounted and walked to the edge of the lake.

* * *

Susan wasn't as calm. 

She galloped along, frantically looking for Peter. It didn't take her long.

She stopped when she saw his horse grazing up ahead. She threw back the hood of her cloak and looked around as she slowly walked her horse up to Peter's. She then dismounted when she saw Peter. She took a moment to straighten her riding habit and run her fingers through her wind-blown hair before approaching him.

She slowly walked up and stood beside him. They were silent for a moment before Susan spoke.

"The water's pretty, isn't it?" She asked softly, trying to make conversation.

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

Susan sighed.

"Peter," she placed her small hand on his arm.

He didn't look at her.

"Peter, I know something's wrong. Why can't you tell me? We used to tell everything to each other."

"That was before I fell in love with you." He thought.

He then walked away from her and stopped, his back still turned to her.

"Susan…"

She stepped forward. "Yes?"

"You've always abided by the rules, right?"

Susan looked at him with a look of confusion. What exactly was Peter leading up to?

"Of course."

"And you always will?"

"I'll try."

"No matter what?"

Now Susan was getting frustrated.

"Peter! What are you trying to say?!"

He shook his head.

"No, I can't ask you. I just can't!" He walked over to his horse and mounted.

"Ask me what?! Peter!"

He rode off and left her standing there in shock.

"What couldn't you ask me?"

She sighed.

"Peter…"

* * *

Peter sighed a frustrated sigh as he galloped back to Cair Paravel. 

"You idiot! You nearly gave yourself away! Why did you say all those things to her?!" He asked himself.

He was more confused than ever about his feelings for Susan.

He knew it was wrong…

But it felt so right.

* * *

A/N: I hope I'm doing alright, please review! (I know, I ask that a lot…) 


	4. Quiet Control

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 4! Sorry I took so long guys, I was EXTREMELY busy and I had slight writer's block!

* * *

Susan didn't come back to Cair Paravel until later that afternoon. Despite the fact that it had started raining again, Susan wasn't in a hurry to get back. She needed time. Time to ponder what Peter said to her earlier that day.

"What did you mean that you couldn't ask me to? What do you want me to do?!" She wondered aloud.

Little did she know, the answer to that question would come sooner than she expected.

* * *

Later that evening, the Kings and Queens of Narnia gave an annual ball in honor of the first day of spring.

Peter was in his room, getting ready. At first, he didn't want to go; he just wasn't in the mood. Ever since he nearly told Susan his true feelings about her, he wished he could just go somewhere away from Narnia and never come back. He was brought back to reality when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up.

"Come in!" He called.

The door opened and in came his younger sister, Lucy.

"Peter! Peter!" She cried.

"Hurry up! Everything is ready for the ball! The decorations are so pretty!"

Peter smiled as he looked at his sister.

"And you look rather pretty yourself."

Lucy shrugged.

"Susan looks prettier, and just wait till you see her!"

Peter's stomach twisted at the thought of Susan. But he tried to keep cool.

"Does she now? Well, she may look pretty most of the time, but I still think you have the upper hand tonight." Peter grinned as he kissed his younger sister's forehead.

He then remembered that he still wasn't ready.

"You best be getting down there to greet the guests." Peter said as he shooed Lucy out the door.

She pouted for a moment, but then smiled. "Okay, but hurry up, all right?"

"All right."

She left the room; unconsciously slamming the door behind her. Peter shook his head and continued to get dressed; he was in the middle of buttoning his shirt when he heard another knock on the door. Thinking it was Edmund, he called out.

"Come in!"

The door opened, but when Peter turned around, it wasn't Edmund who came in, but Susan. His eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Susan!" He exclaimed; rather breathlessly.

She looked uncomfortable.

"I-uh…I thought I'd come in and see if you were ready. You're supposed to escort me down the stairs, remember?

Peter nodded mutely.

Susan walked a few quiet steps over to the chair and picked up Peter's cape. She then walked over to Peter and threw his cape around him, clasping it in the front.

At the feeling of Susan's hands upon his clothed chest, Peter began to breathe heavily. It took all he had to restrain himself from pulling Susan to him and kissing her.

* * *

Susan had an even harder time restraining herself. She wanted to ask what Peter wanted to ask her.

Once she had clasped the front of his cape, she said softly.

"Everybody downstairs is waiting for us."

Peter nodded.

"Let's go then." He murmured as he held out his arm to escort her to the ballroom.

* * *

A/N: I'll try to get chapter 5 up as soon as humanly possible! Please review! 


	5. An Unexpected Guest

A/N: Here's the new chapter! Sorry I took so long to update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, just the character at the end of this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

It didn't take long for the two of them to get to the ballroom. They entered and walked calmly to their thrones as if nothing was wrong. There they sat in silence while the dancing, music and laughter went on all around them. If Edmund and Lucy noticed how Peter and Susan acted, they didn't comment on it. 

Susan then turned to Peter.

"Peter, what did you-" She started to ask, but she was cut off by the sound of Edmund's voice.

"Susan, may I have the honor of this dance?" He asked. Susan turned away from Peter and smiled.

"Thank you Edmund, I would be delighted." She said, taking his outstretched hand. She figured that dancing might take her mind off of Peter.

* * *

Peter watched Edmund and Susan whirl around the floor, wishing that he was the one dancing with her. But he didn't get up to go to her, he just sat there; captivated, wondering if the beautiful sight twirling in front on him was even real. Her deep purple velvet swayed with each step she took and she bright eyes shone with happiness.

Finally, Peter could watch it no more; he got up and walked out to the large balcony that looked out over the magnificent land that was Narnia.

* * *

When the dance was over, Susan started to make way toward the four thrones at the head of the room, but she noticed that Peter wasn't there. She looked around for a few moments before spotting him standing on the balcony. She glanced around to make sure that no one would follow her and quickly slipped out of the ballroom.

* * *

She quietly walked up and placed her hand on Peter's shoulder. He looked down at her with surprise.

"Susan, what are you doing out here?" He asked. Susan gave him a half-smile.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Peter smiled back.

"Why have you been so inquisitive lately?" He asked. Susan shrugged.

"I've always been inquisitive, Peter."

Peter shook his head.

"Yes, but not like this." He said as he looked back out over the land. He wished Susan would stop interrogating him, every word she spoke was like a knife, slowly cutting his heart out. He shrugged her off and walked a few steps away from her. She sighed.

"Peter…" He turned as she walked up to him.

"Tell me what's wrong."

She said those words so tenderly that Peter could refuse her no more. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Susan, I won't lie to you any longer…I can't…but…I don't know if I can explain my problem using just words." He told her, and with each word he spoke, he leaned his face closer to Susan's.

He was just about to kiss her, but the sound of trumpets caused Susan to turn her head towards the ballroom. She then turned back to Peter.

"We should go see what all the commotion is." She murmured. Peter nodded and the two of the walked back inside.

When they got back to their thrones in time to meet an unexpected guest, the booming voice they heard before once again called out.

"My lords and ladies, may I present: King Joseph of Calormen!"

* * *

A/N: There you go! Sorry if the chapter was short! I will update as soon as I get **three** reviews, so if you want me to continue, please review! 


	6. Jealousy

A/N: Well, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Susan watched as a handsome, young man entered through the large doorway. He was tall and had thick, brown hair. Susan's eyes widened as he strode closer to the four thrones. When he got there, he stopped and bowed.

"Good evening, your majesties. I have traveled far and I wish to enjoy the festivities here." His voice immediately captivated Susan, but Peter didn't look so trusting.

"Where did you say you were from?" He asked.

"Calormen, your majesty."

Peter stood up.

"Calormen, our sworn enemy? If you're their king, then why would we want to share the festivities with you?"

"Your majesty, I have traveled here to negotiate a peace treaty." Joseph replied. Peter didn't look convinced.

"A peace treaty? How do I know this is not a trick?" Peter turned away from Joseph and called out.

"Guards! Seize this man!" Susan jumped up and grabbed Peter's arm.

"Wait, please! What if he's telling the truth?" Peter looked down at her.

"Susan, what are you talking about? How can he be telling the truth? He's our worst enemy." He murmured softly. Susan sighed.

"Well, even if he's lying, I really don't think this is the best time and place to talk about it." She glanced over at Joseph, who was talking with one of his servants that had made the journey with him. She then turned back to Peter, who nodded.

"Very well…" He sighed. Susan smiled with relief, but her smile quickly faded when Peter said;

"But I don't want you going anywhere near him."

"But Peter-"

"Susan! Don't argue with me. Even though you may high queen of Narnia, I am still the eldest in this family!" He hissed. Susan bit her lip as he went on.

"Now, I want you to stay away from him, do you hear me?" Susan nodded.

"I hear you." She then walked away from Peter and called out to all of the guests who were waiting in a tense silence, wondering what King Joseph's fate would be.

"Everything is fine! Please continue the music!" She called out. Everyone seemed to relax as they went back to eating, drinking and dancing. Susan then walked over to Joseph and smiled.

"Would you care to dance with me?" She asked, she figured there could be no harm in being hospitable. Joseph grinned and took her outstretched hand.

"It would be an honor, your majesty." He answered. He then glanced over at Peter who was seething with betrayal, and smiling wickedly; he kissed Susan's hand, which made Peter even angrier at Joseph led Susan out to the dance floor.

As they were walking away, Susan glanced back at Peter, who was glaring at her. She swallowed hard and turned away, knowing that she was in trouble.

* * *

Jealousy tore at Peter's insides as he watched Joseph dance with Susan. Seeing her dance with Edmund was hard enough, but seeing her dance with Joseph was almost unbearable.

"_What is this man up to?" _He wondered as he sat there. _"Why does he want to make peace, now of all times?"_

Knowing there was nothing he could do at the present, he just sat there, hoping an answer would come soon.

* * *

A/N: There you are! I hope y'all are enjoying the story, and I hope you continue to review! (Sorry if the chapter was short.) 


	7. Disobeying Orders

A/N: I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I was extremely busy with other things! So here's a new chapter for you to enjoy!

I also wanted to thank all of the people who have reviewed my story so far! And thank you all for being so patient!

Enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile, Susan was attempting to forget about Peter's glares and tried to enjoy Joseph's company. She had to admit he was charming. 

"You really are a graceful dancer." He complemented. "Where to you learn to dance so well?"

Susan's heart sank a little as she thought about her dance lessons with Peter, Edmund and Lucy, and for a moment, she wished that it was Peter whom she was dancing with instead of Joseph.

"Your Highness?" Joseph's voice snapped Susan back into reality.

"Hmm? Oh right, my dance lessons!" She exclaimed as the dance ended. Joseph smiled.

"Never mind about that right now." He said, taking her hand and leading her over to one of the buffet tables. "Would you care for something to drink?" He asked.

Susan nodded and Joseph proceeded to get them both a glass of punch. Joseph then looked out towards the terrace.

"Would you care to step outside for a moment?" He asked with a smile. Susan hesitated and glanced over at where Peter was sitting. His attention seemed to be directed elsewhere. Susan sighed with relief; knowing that Peter wouldn't approve of her being with Joseph. But seeing that Peter wasn't watching her every move, she nodded again and walked out onto the balcony with Joseph.

The night breeze was warm and inviting, and Susan was temporarily put at ease as she looked out towards the ocean. Joseph broke the silence.

"I apologize if my arrival ruined the festivities." He said. Susan turned to him in surprise.

"There's no reason why you need to apologize." She said. "I hope you will excuse my broth-Peter's attitude about your arriving here."

"Don't worry about that." Joseph said with a smile. "I can handle your brother."

Susan's stomach twisted at the mention of Peter being her brother. She knew now that she would have to be even more careful of her actions now that Joseph was here…

* * *

It was around midnight when the ball ended, and Lucy and Edmund were bidding the guests goodnight. Peter had gone up to his room and Susan was showing Joseph to his. 

"Here we are." Susan gestured as she opened the door and lit a few candles. "I trust the room is to your liking?"

Joseph smiled. "Yes indeed, Your Highness. Thank you."

Susan nodded and held out her hand.

"Well then, if everything's satisfactory, I shall be retiring now. Good night."

"Good night, Your Highness." Joseph said as he took her hand once again and kissed it. Susan smiled as she closed the door and went to her bedroom.

* * *

Peter heard Susan as she passed his bedroom door. He quickly got up from where he was sitting and opened it. 

"Susan!" He hissed quietly. "Susan!"

She turned as he walked up to her.

"What is it Peter?" She asked. Peter could see the look of worry on her face as if she knew she had done something wrong. Peter glanced behind him before murmuring.

"I need to speak with you. May we talk in your room?"

Susan nodded and to two of them started walking down the hallway.

* * *

Once they were in Susan's bedchamber. Peter couldn't help blurting out. 

"Susan! How could you disobey me like that?!" He tried to keep his voice down, but he wasn't doing a very good job. Susan sighed as she sat down on her bed.

"Please Peter, must we argue this late? I was just trying to be hospitable."

"To our sworn enemy!"

Susan sighed again.

"Peter…what else was I suppose to do?" She asked; not knowing what else to say. Peter looked hard at her.

"Susan, you know that when I give an order, I expect you to obey it."

Susan nodded.

"I know…but don't you think I'm old enough to make some of my own decisions?" She asked. Peter turned away, unsure of what his answer should be. His thoughts were rushing through his head as he remembered everything that happened that evening. There was nothing but silence for a few minutes and it seemed like an eternity before he answered.

"When the time comes, you'll know." He said quietly before walked towards the door and opened it. He paused before leaving and murmured.

"Good night, Susan."

When the door closed behind him, Susan whispered.

"Good night…"

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go! Now all I ask of you is to please review and let me know how I'm doing. I will try to update as soon as I possibly can! 


	8. Races, Rewards & Remorse

A/N: I am EXTREMELY SORRY that I haven't updated since October, but our computer crashed and it was a week or two before we got a new one and then out monitor died, so we had to get a new monitor and I was also suffering with MAJOR writer's block too! So here's the new chapter!

* * *

Peter woke up the next day to the sound of Susan's melodious laughter. He quickly got out of bed and looked out the window to see Susan and Joseph racing each other across the field on their horses. He sighed as he watched the two of them together, becoming more jealous as each moment passed. He finally turned away from the window, got dressed and quickly ran out of his room.

* * *

It wasn't long before Susan saw Peter coming out of the stables with his horse. She grinned and galloped over to him, momentarily forgetting about Joseph. She quickly dismounted and embraced Peter.

"It good to see you finally decided to get up!" She laughed. Peter grinned too, but his smile seemed tense. Susan then remembered Joseph.

She quickly let go of Peter and took a step back as Joseph rode up and dismounted.

"Good morning, your majesty." He said, with a small nod. He sounded annoyed. Peter nodded back to him.

"Good morning, yourself." There was an awkward silence between them until Susan spoke up.

"Joseph and I were just racing. Do you want to join us?" She asked. Peter flashed a smile at Susan and then turned his gaze towards Joseph.

"I wouldn't pass up that offer up for the world." He said with a bit of arrogance in his voice. Susan immediately regretted asking. Joseph then mounted his horse.

"Well, shall we then?" He asked, glaring at Peter.

"Yes, let us begin." Peter replied, mounting his stallion. Susan sighed.

_"This will not end well, I fear."_ She thought as she mounted her mare.

* * *

It wasn't long before Peter and Joseph were in their starting positions.

"Okay, the first one to ride past the big oak, around the lake and rides back to this spot..." She gestured to where the two kings were. "Is the winner! Ready?!"

"Your Majesty!" Joseph cut Susan off before the countdown. "Don't you think the winner should receive a reward of some sort?"

Susan thought for a moment. "I suppose, what do you suggest?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Joseph replied; flirtatiously. "Perhaps...a kiss upon the cheek?" He smiled smugly at Peter, who in turn, could feel his blood pressure rising. They both looked at Susan who was deep in thought. She spoke up after a few minutes.

"Alright. I shall bestow a kiss upon the cheek of the winner." She then pulled her handkerchief out and raised it above her head. "The race shall begin on the count of three! Ready? One...Two...Three!"

No sooner as she shouted three and dropped her handkerchief the two kings were neck and neck at full speed. Things were fine until Peter and Joseph were near the big oak. Joseph pulled out his riding crop and struck Peter on his right leg. Peter howled in pain when the leather made contact with his clothed calf. Joseph laughed victoriously as he rode on ahead, but Peter wasn't going to give up that easily, he quickly caught up with Joseph as they passed the lake and smiled wickedly, for he knew this part of the forest well, including it's shortcuts. He quickly turned left and ducked under a few low branches, disappearing from sight. Joseph looked back and not knowing about the shortcuts in the area, was surprised not to see Peter behind him. But he turned his gaze back to the clearing ahead and grinned.

_"That kiss is as good as mine!"_ He thought triumphantly, but his smile quickly faded when he saw Peter riding out from the clump of trees to his left. Joseph tightened his hold on his crop, wanting to strike Peter again, but he knew he couldn't as they came closer to the finishing point, and Susan. So Joseph struck his horse instead in a last attempt to pass Peter, but it was all in vain, for Peter was too far ahead. Joseph clinched his teeth as Peter stopped right in front of Susan and reared his horse in triumph. Peter then dismounted as Joseph rode up.

"Well, I guess we know who won that race." Peter grinned. Susan smiled; but her eyes widened at the cut on Peter's leg.

"Peter, you're bleeding!" She cried; Peter glanced down, then glared at Joseph.

"It's nothing." Peter said, pretending not to care. "Now, what about the reward?"

"Oh, right!" Susan exclaimed; blushing a little.

Susan was just about to place a small kiss upon Peter's cheek when Joseph suddenly remembered the small group of trees Peter rode out of before the race ended.

"Yes, it's very easy to win when you know all the right shortcuts." Said Joseph; Peter's smile faded. Susan looked at Peter.

"Oh Peter, you didn't."

He nodded and looked down towards the ground. "I did."

"Then I guess that means that Joseph wins by default." Susan whispered as she walked over and lightly gazed Joseph's cheek. She was quiet for a few minutes before she said;

"Head back to your room, Peter. I'll be there soon to tend to your leg."

Peter nodded and mounted his horse. Then with a heavy heart, he slowly trotted away.

Susan sighed as she watched him go. Joseph then placed a hand upon her shoulder; feigning comfort.

"I am amazed that they let cheaters like your brother rule Narnia."

Susan bit her lip at the thought of Peter cheating in a race as Joseph continued.

"Back where I come from, there are serious consequences for cheating. It teaches our youth to be honest and true."

_"But Peter __**is**__ honest and true."_ Susan thought as tears came to her eyes. She tried not to cry, but the tears came anyway. Joseph saw them and quickly pulled out his handkerchief and dried her eyes.

"But it's always a comfort to know that we have rulers like you, who are noble and bona fide, and I pray that you will find a companion with those traits to help you rule this land." Joseph embraced Susan after he finished his speech.

"Thank you." She murmured into his shoulder as Joseph secretly smiled a wicked smile and thought to himself.

_"Everything is working out perfectly."_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well there you go! Please review and I will try to get a new chapter up as soon as humanly possible!


	9. Quiet Truths & Consultations

A/N: Yes, yes, I know it's been 3 months since I've last updated, but I'ver been so busy with school and coming up with a new plot twist that hopefully I'll be able to add later in this story. Thank you all for being so patent and for the lovely reviews. (gives out cookies) I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

* * *

A figure stood in window, glaring at the scene in the field. He never intended for anyone to be hurt physically when he hired "Joseph" to distract Susan. _"I'll have to talk to him later about this." _He thought as he turned away angrily…

* * *

Meanwhile Peter had been in his bedchamber, sitting on his bed, reflecting. After a while, Susan came in. "How's your leg?" She asked; kneeling down. Peter grimaced as Susan rubbed the healing ointment on his calf. "Okay, I guess." He murmured; not looking at her. Susan could hear a bit of sarcasm in his voice and looked up at him.

"Peter, are you still sore about losing the race?" She asked, somewhat crossly. Peter didn't look at her. Susan sighed and continued.

""Peter, is there more to this than just losing?" She asked. Peter furrowed his brow more.

"Why do you care?" He finally looked at her. "You didn't bother to listen to me before, why should you now?"

This statement annoyed Susan and she leaned in very close to Peter, glaring at him.

"Usually, I'd be more than happy to listen to you if you have any problems, but if you keep acting like this, I think I just might break that habit." She threatened. She then gathered her things, got up and started to leave.

"He struck me with his riding crop!" Peter blurted. Susan stopped and turned around. "What?"

"While we were racing, he took his riding crop and hit me with it."

"Joseph would never do a thing like that!" Susan cried in shock. Peter stood up quickly and Susan noticed him wince as he tried not to put any weight on his injured leg. "How would you know? You've only know him for a few days!"

"It's been a week at least!" Susan retaliated. Peter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like that's a long time." Susan didn't know what to say. "Well-well…you're just jealous, that's all!" Peter looked at Susan in disbelief. "Jealous? How can you expect me to be jealous of that cheater?!"

"Cheater? Who was the one who took that shortcut through the woods?" Susan replied. Peter was at a loss for words as he sat down again; rubbing his sore leg. Susan immediately ran over and kneeled down, grabbing Peter's wrist. "No, don't do that." She said, her voice becoming very quiet. She then glanced up at Peter and locked eyes with him. For a few moments, no one said a word. Susan then realized that she was still grasping Peter's wrist and quickly let go.

"You should probably get some rest." She murmured; getting up. I have some things I need to attend to, anyway." She crossed over to the threshold of Peter's room when he stopped her. "Susan?" She turned to face him. "Yes, Peter?"

"You won't let Joseph know that I told you about him striking me, will you?" He asked. Susan thought for a moment before answering. "No Peter, I won't breathe a word to him about this."

"Thank you, Susan."

Susan didn't say anything as she went out and closed the door behind her. She sighed as she leaned against it; closing her eyes. "Oh Peter…"

"Susan, are you alright?" Susan opened her eyes and saw Edmund. She gave him a small smile. "Yes Edmund, I think I'm alright." Edmund placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well if you ever need to talk-" Susan smiled. "Yes Edmund, I'll be sure to come to you if I need anything." Edmund nodded as he watched her walk down the hallway. _"Such grace…" _He thought before turning and going back to his own room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter was sitting by his window, reflecting on what happened.

"_I should just forget it." _He thought as the sky grew cloudy. Usually, he didn't mind cloudy weather, but today it just made him depressed. He then opened the window and stuck his wrist out, hoping that the rain that had begun to fall would cool his skin and would erase Susan's touch that had caused his skin to be set on fire. After a few more minutes of thinking, he decided that he was not going to let Joseph steal Susan away from him.

"_Even if she doesn't end up with me, I will not let Joseph win her hand…or her heart."_

Susan was not so consoled. She was still thinking about what Peter had said as she sat at vanity. She opened her jewelry box and once again took out her silver locket. She quietly ran her thumb over the heart-shaped sapphire lodged in the middle of it as she listened to the steady beat of the falling rain. _"Maybe Peter was telling the truth." _She thought as she placed her locket back in the box and closed it with a sigh.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go! I really hope you continue to review!


	10. Where Loyalty Lies

A/N: Here's a new chapter! I tried to get one up sooner than I did last time, but I hope it's just as good! Thank you all for the reviews!

And yes, I know that 'Joseph' is not a very Calormen-ish name, but don't worry, I plan to sort that out later in the story. So please stop telling me!

Enjoy!

* * *

Evening fell; Joseph was pacing in his room, his mind on Susan. If things were working out as planned, then why was he so worried? He then stopped short. Peter. "Yes, Peter. The little boy who thinks he's the high king of Narnia. Well I'll soon put him in his place, I'll-" Joseph then heard someone outside his door; he quickly crossed the room and opened it. When he looked out, he saw Susan slowly walking down the hallway, her head hung low. His eyes then strayed to what she was holding and saw some bloody cloth in a small basin, his gaze turned to look down the hallway towards Peter's room. _"So __**that's **__where she's been." _He thought. He then quickly left his room and tried to catch up with Susan.

"Your Majesty?" He called softly. Susan stopped, but she didn't turn around. Joseph walked up beside her. "Is everything alright?" He asked. Susan shrugged and started walking again. "I suppose so." She murmured as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen and placed the basin on one of the counters. She figured the servants would take care of it in the morning. She then turned to Joseph. "I just…have a lot on my mind lately, that's all." She gave him a half-smile and walked out the servants' entrance into the garden, Joseph quickly followed.

"What did he say?" He asked. Susan stopped walking and looked at him. "What?"

"You've been upset ever since you left Peter's room and I would like to know; _what did he say?_"

Susan turned away for a moment, afraid to meet Joseph's gaze. She wasn't sure what to tell him, after all, she did promise Peter that she wouldn't let Joseph know that she knew about him hitting Peter. "It-it was nothing." She shrugged as she started walking again. Joseph sighed. "Susan, I'm serious." She could hear the frustration in his voice. "If he said anything that hurt you, I swear I'll-"

"Joseph!" Susan stopped walking and once again turned toward Joseph, this time in anger. "I would prefer it if you would stop putting Peter down! He would _never _do or say anything to harm meand you know that!"

"How do I know that?" Joseph asked, his voice getting louder. "Do you honestly expect me to trust him after he cheated in yesterday's race?!"

"Cheated?! But you struck-" Susan then stopped and bit her lip as she turned away. She knew that she had said too much. Joseph waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"But I struck what?" He asked, calming down again. He spoke as if he already knew the answer and was just waiting for Susan to confirm it. But Susan just shook her head. "Nothing." Joseph walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "No Susan, I'd like to know. What did he say to you about me?"

"He said that…that you struck him on the leg with your riding crop." She then looked down at the ground with shame, not only because she considered believing this awful statement, but because she broke her promise to Peter. Joseph sighed and turned Susan around to face him.

"Susan, Susan, Susan." Was all he said as he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze up to meet his. "Do you honestly think that I would do such a thing? True, your brother can extremely bothersome at times, but that gives me no reason to hurt him."

"But-"

"Susan, it's obvious that your brother can't get over the fact that he lost."

Susan's chest tightened as she once again thought about her locket that concealed the truth about her past. How she wasn't related to the three people whom she had come to know and love. Especially Peter.

"But Peter's not the type of person who would lie." She replied tensely; taking a few steps backwards.

"Jealousy does strange things to people."

"Jealousy?"

"Yes, it's clear that Peter is jealous of all the time we've spent together."

"Why would he be jealous of that?"

"It's because of power." He lied; taking a step towards Susan. "Don't you know that if you or your younger sister marries, that he would have to give up his right to rule?"

"That's only if he dies and besides, the power would then go to Edmund, not to whomever I or Lucy marry."

"And if Edmund dies?" Joseph took another step towards Susan, forcing her to take another step back.

"This is getting ridiculous!" She cried as Joseph took another step forward.

"Is it?"

"Of course! You're speaking of things that won't happen for years at the least!" She was backed up against a wall now with Joseph right in front of her, his hands planted against the wall on both sides of her head.

"Are you so certain of that? You know that there are dozens of men who would do anything to make you their queen." He leaned down and whispered in her right ear. "Even _kill._" Susan swallowed hard as she glanced up at Peter's bedroom window. The thought of someone trying to kill Peter or Edmund just to have her made her heart leap in her throat.

"But it is nearly impossible for someone to assassinate either one of them." She murmured.

"Do you really think so?" Joseph asked. Susan turned and looked at Joseph's face. "I know so." She answered with determination. Joseph furrowed his brow. Susan was smarter then he thought.



"And Peter has never been interested in power and even if he was, he would never harm anyone to get it." Susan continued; pushing Joseph aside. He couldn't help but grit his teeth at hearing this. _"She's very loyal to her family as well." _He thought as she began to walk away. He then remembered when she mentioned Peter and the riding crop and grinned.

"Tell me Susan, how do you think Peter will feel if he finds out that you told me this ridiculous story about me hitting his with a riding crop?"

Susan froze in her tracks. She had nearly forgotten that she even told Joseph about what Peter said. "He's not going to find out." She said softly.

"Can you be so sure?" Joseph asked.

"Yes."

"How?"

Susan looked over her shoulder at him. "Because if you were the honest man that you claim to be, you wouldn't say anything." She then turned and walked away, leaving Joseph alone.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He murmured as he looked up at Peter's bedroom window.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! Please don't stop reviewing! It keeps me going!


	11. New Revelations

A/N: I AM SO SORRY TO TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! I know a lot of you out there are probably anxious to read the next installment in my story and are probably mad at me for not updating sooner. Believe me, it was completely unintentional to wait until now to upload the next chapter. I've been dealing with school and my part-time job. I've been out at least three nights a week, every week and plus I hadn't transfered this story file unto my laptop until recently, so that was another reason I wasn't able to finish it. So please forgive me for the delay and don't stop reviewing! It's one of the things that keep me going!

* * *

It was still cloudy the next morning as Susan made her way to the library. She needed to be someplace quiet so she could think. Usually she would've admired the tapestries on the walls or the carvings in the archways, but today she kept staring at her reflection in the newly waxed floor in front of her as she quickly, but quietly walked along. She continued to make her way through the maze of hallways, occasionally looking behind her, making sure that no one was following her. She knew that Peter was out hunting and that Joseph was in his room, so she knew that she wouldn't have to worry about seeing them. She finally reached the library and went inside. She looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see anyone. She quietly walked towards one of the large shelves filled with book on everything from philosophy to classical literature. But she had no interest in looking at the books, no she felt more like beating her head against them. "Why, why, why?" She said out loud to no one in particular.

"Susan?"

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of a young man's voice. Susan whirled around, expecting to see Peter or Joseph, but she relaxed when she saw that it was Edmund. He was sitting in one of the chairs, with a look of concern on his face. "Is everything alright?" He asked. "Of course-" Susan began to reply, but she knew she couldn't lie to Edmund. "-well, actually no." Edmund gestured to the chair next to him. "Why don't you sit down and tell me about it?" He said gently, closing his book and focusing his full attention on Susan. Susan sighed. "Very well." She quietly walked over and sat down.

"Well, you see it's-" She stopped. "Well, I've been- Ugh, I don't even know where to start!" She said with exasperation, burying her head in her hands. Edmund just sat there looking at her for a moment before speaking. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Joseph, would it?" Susan's head shot up, her eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"Susan, you haven't been yourself since he arrived. Both you and Peter have been acting strangely since Joseph came here."

Susan opened her mouth to protest, but she quickly closed it again, realizing that there was no point to trying to come up with an alibi to explain why she was acting odd. Edmund reached out and took her hand. "Susan, you can tell me. I swear everything you say will be kept in confidence." Susan took a deep breath and began. "Well, it all began with the horse race that happened a week ago…"

"Ah yes, I remember hearing about that." Edmund replied. Susan nodded and began talking again, her speech speeding up as more words poured out.

"And Peter was said to have cheated by taking that shortcut, but then I found out that Joseph struck Peter on the leg during the race...and Peter made me promise not to tell anyone and I ended up breaking my promise to him by telling Joseph…then Joseph began questioning what would happen if Peter or you died, and…"

Edmund held up his hand and motioned for Susan to stop. "Whoa, whoa, hold on a moment. What's this I'm hearing about me or Peter dying?"

"It was just something Joseph said, I assume he was speaking in hypothetical terms."

Edmund's face grew grave as he leaned back in his chair. He was deep in thought. Susan grew more nervous. "Edmund? Is everything alright?" She asked softly. He didn't say anything for a few moments. Finally he rose from his seat and said; "Forgive me, Susan. I just remembered that I have some matters of great importance that I must attend to." Then without another word, he walked quickly out of the room. "Edmund, wait!" Susan called out as she stood up, but her call went unanswered as Edmund closed the door behind him.

Susan sighed and slumped back down in her chair. Usually she would know excatly what to do whenever a difficult situation came up, but right now the only thing on her mind was what Peter had said to her the night they met Joseph:

* * *

"_Wait, please! What if he's telling the truth?" Peter looked down at her._

"_Susan, what are you talking about? How can he be telling the truth? He's our worst enemy." He murmured softly. Susan sighed._

"_Well, even if he's lying, I really don't think this is the best time and place to talk about it." She glanced over at Joseph, who was talking with one of his servants that had made the journey with him. She then turned back to Peter, who nodded._

"_Very well…" He sighed. Susan smiled with relief, but her smile quickly faded when Peter said; "But I don't want you going anywhere near him."_

"_But Peter-"_

"_Susan! Don't argue with me. Even though you may high queen of Narnia, I am still the eldest in this family!" He hissed. Susan bit her lip as he went on._

"_Now, I want you to stay away from him, do you hear me?" Susan nodded._

"_I hear you." _

* * *

Susan buried her face in her hands. "I should've listened to him..."

"Listened to whom?"

Susan's head shot up once again. "Joseph! I...I didn't hear you come in!"

"Oh, that's quite alright..." He began nonchalantly. He then noticed Susan's appearance. "Susan! You look as white as a sheet! Whatever is the matter?" He asked, seemingly concerned. He began to walk towards her; but Susan, remembering his words from the previous night, got up and ran to the door. "Please I'm alright! Just leave me alone!" She cried. She then ran out of the library, slamming the door behind her; leaving Joseph in a slightly agitated state. How was he supposed to carry out his plan if the girl wouldn't even speak to him alone?

* * *

Susan ran down the hall, not caring where she was going as long as it was away from Joseph. His words from the night before kept echoing in her head:

* * *

"_Cheated?! But you struck-" Susan then stopped and bit her lip as she turned away. She knew that she had said too much. Joseph waited for her to continue, but she didn't._

"_But I struck what?" He asked, calming down again. He spoke as if he already knew the answer and was just waiting for Susan to confirm it. But Susan just shook her head. "Nothing." Joseph walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "No Susan, I'd like to know. What did he say to you about me?"_

"_He said that…that you struck him on the leg with your riding crop." She then looked down at the ground with shame, not only because she considered believing this awful statement, but because she broke her promise to Peter. Joseph sighed and turned Susan around to face him._

"_Susan, Susan, Susan." Was all he said as he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze up to meet his. "Do you honestly think that I would do such a thing? True, your brother can extremely bothersome at times, but that gives me no reason to hurt him."_

"_But-"_

"_Susan, it's obvious that your brother can't get over the fact that he lost."_

_Susan's chest tightened as she once again thought about her locket that concealed the truth about her past. How she wasn't related to the three people whom she had come to know and love. Especially Peter._

"_But Peter's not the type of person who would lie." She replied tensely; taking a few steps backwards._

"_Jealousy does strange things to people."_

"_Jealousy?"_

"_Yes, it's clear that Peter is jealous of all the time we've spent together."_

* * *

Could Peter truly be jealous of her previous attentions towards Joseph? And what of Joseph's talk of Peter or Edmund possibly being assainated?

* * *

"_Are you so certain of that? You know that there are dozens of men who would do anything to make you their queen." He leaned down and whispered in her right ear. "Even __**kill.**__" Susan swallowed hard as she glanced up at Peter's bedroom window. The thought of someone trying to kill Peter or Edmund just to have her made her heart leap in her throat._

"_But it is nearly impossible for someone to assassinate either one of them." She murmured._

"_Do you really think so?" Joseph asked._

* * *

_"What if there's been a trap set up for Peter while's he's out hunting?" _She thought anxiously. _"Will he come back alive...or at all?"_ She turned another corner. "Oh Peter! Peter! Forgive me for betraying you!"

She continued to run blindly through the corridors until she ran right into the very person she was thinking about; Peter. She threw her arms around him and cried softly, so as not to disturb the whole castle. "Oh , thank goodness you're alright!" Peter chuckled slightly as he loosened Susan's hold on him. "Of course, I'm alright. Whatever would make you think otherwise?" He then noticed the tears in her eyes. "Susan, what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled out a handkerchief and dried her eyes as he guided her into his room and sat her down on his bed. Peter then closed the door and came over and sat down next to Susan. Once Susan had composed herself, she whispered in a shaky voice. "Oh Peter, please forgive me..." Peter raised his eyebrows in confusion. "For what?"

"For betraying you." She said, looking away in shame. Peter shook his head. "Susan, what are you talking about?"

"I told Joseph..."

"About what?"

"About the fact that you told about about what he had done to you." She gently placed her hand upon his knee and stared down at his calf. Peter remained very still as she kneeled to the floor and gently rolled up his pant leg to look at the wound. It was healing quickly, but Peter had been struck so hard, that there was a small scar where Joseph's riding crop had made contact with Peter's leg. He tensed when Susan began to follow the line with her fingers. Susan then leaned down and brushed her lips against the wound, as if hoping that a simple kiss will heal it and make everyone forget what happened. She didn't stop there though, she slowly trailed her lips up his lower leg and stopped at his knee. When Peter thought she was going to continue, she rolled his pant leg back down and looked up at him. "So will you forgive me for telling?" She asked, as if what she just did never happened. Peter thought for a few moments before answering. "Yes..." He answered, still a bit breathless from what happened moments before. He put on a slightly cold tone to hide what he was feeling. "But I'm afraid you'll have to gain back some of the trust you've lost." Susan's face fell. "How can I do that?" Peter got up and started walking towards to door. "I'm sure you'll think of something." He was just about to opened it and tell Susan to leave when he heard her humbly say; "Peter...I think you may've been right..." He turned and look at her, trying to hide his surprise. "What do you mean?" Susan turned and looked at him. "You and Edmund, may be in trouble..."

"Go on."

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the castle. Another meeting was taking place.

"Joseph, we need to have a talk..."

* * *

A/N: I'd like to take a moment to thank those who were willing to be patient while I was trying to get everything sorted out. I don't know how long it will be until I can get the next chapter up. But I will try to get it up soon!


	12. Threats & Accusations

A/N: Wow, over 70 reviews now?! I didn't think this story would be _that _popular! I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who's reviewed and kept up with the story!

Anyway, here's a new chapter! I tried to update quicker to make up for not posting my previous chapter sooner. Enjoy!

* * *

"But when will we strike?" Joseph asked; impatiently watching the young man standing by the window. The man only turned his head enough for Joseph to make out his profile.

"I will let you know when. The time's not right yet." The mysterious comrade answered.

"And what about the girl?"

"What about her?"

"Her affections are waning! I'm not sure what to do anymore." Joseph exclaimed. The other man walked out of the light of the window and into the darkness of the rest of the room.

"Then maybe I've put my trust in the wrong person." He said simply. Joseph stood up defensively; his eyes narrowed.

"Now you listen to me-"

"No!" The man bellowed; grabbing the front of Joseph's tunic and pulling his face towards him. "You listen to me. If you cannot complete the job, then I will have no choice to but to find another man or do it myself if I have to!" He said through gritted teeth. "But hear this; if you do walk away from this, then you fail to complete the mission you were assigned to do. You will then be labeled as a traitor and if you take off in an attempt to escape, I will personally hunt you down and send you back to you homeland in shame and contempt. Do I make myself clear?"

Joseph sighed. "Crystal."

"Good. Now get out." The shadow released Joseph and Joseph made his way to the door.

"Oh, and one more thing..."

Joseph turned his head toward the voice of his master. "Yes?"

"Continue to woo the Queen, but leave the High King to me. If I hear that you've pulled another stunt like you did last week, I will immediately order your head to be brought to me on a silver platter; is that understood, Yoesf?"

Joseph cringed at hearing his birth name after not hearing it for so long, but didn't say anything. He simply nodded and left the room.

* * *

Peter slammed his fist on his desk. "I knew that man was trouble!" He said angrily as he got up from where he was sitting. Susan just sat there, watching him as paced back and forth like a caged lion that had been provoked. "I want him out of Narnia now!" He growled as he started for the door.

It was then that Susan chose to action. "No Peter!" She cried as she ran in front of him and blocked the door. "We can't act hastily. If we expose him now, Calormen will find out and they will surely wage war on us, and besides, it could just be all talk." She said, trying to keep her voice calm. Peter turned on his heel and went to the window, running his fingers through his blond hair in exasperation. "Even after telling me all this, you _still_ defend him! Why?" He then stopped and turned around slowly. "Oh, I see..." He said, his voice dark. "So it's true, you really do have feelings for him."

Susan felt a shiver go down her back, she had never heard Peter speak this way before. "Peter, I don't know what you're talking about..." She said, her hand searching for the door handle. Peter took a step towards her. "Oh, I think you do." He said, his eyes narrowing. Susan opened her mouth to say something, but Peter cut her off. "So tell me, dear sister; have you made love to him yet?"

Susan was stunned at this remark and she felt her cheeks go on fire because of it. But she quickly gathered up her courage and cried; "Peter Pevensie! How dare you ask me such a thing?!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you have."

"What on earth do you take me for, Peter?" She asked testily.

"Do you honestly want me to answer that, you little harlot?" Peter asked nastily, coming another step closer to Susan.

"I can't believe you! You know I would never do such a thing!" She said; her fists clenched.

"How do I know?!" He shot back. "You've changed ever since _he _arrived!"

"You've got a lot of room to talk!" She replied, taking two steps towards him in a feeble attempt to seem intimidating.

"What do you mean?" He asked, taking yet another step forward.

"You haven't been yourself either! You're always asking me where I am, you're constantly watching me and you're always talking Joseph down-why, Peter? Why this behavior? What does it matter to you if I do continue to court him? Why?!"

Peter was about to speak when Susan turned away from him. "Forget it." She sighed. She then turned back to him; her eyes still flaring and said in a very cold voice. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Peter. I can't believe you think me capable of doing such a thing."

"But Susan-"

"No, Peter! I'm tired of your excuses!" She took a deep breath before continuing in a low voice. "I shall not speak to you again this evening. But if tomorrow you can be king enough to tell me the real reason for your thoughts and your actions, then perhaps I will listen." She then opened the door and left Peter standing there; silently regretting his harsh words. Once she had closed the door behind her, Peter murmured in a hushed tone.

"Why do you think, Susan? Are you really that blind not to be able to see it?"

* * *

With tears in her eyes, Susan closed the door behind her and was about to head for her room when she noticed the light coming from Edmund's chamber. Not knowing where else to go, she wearily made her way down the hall and stopped at his doorway; leaning upon it. Edmund must've sensed someone was there, because he looked up after only a moment or two and seeing the distress on Susan's face; signaled her to come in.

"Edmund..." Was all she said as Edmund quickly put some papers into the drawer of his desk and stood up.

"I'm here, Susan." He replied and she fell into his outstreched arms, her tears finally spilling onto his shirt. Edmund gently stroked her hair while murmuring "not to worry" and that "everything was going to be alright."

After a few minutes, once she had calmed down; he tilted her chin up and asked her what was wrong. He already knew the basic answer, but he also knew Susan wanted to talk. So he closed the door before sitting Susan and himself down onto his bed.

"Peter and I had another fight." She said softly; reflecting on what happened fifteen minutes eariler.

"I see. What was it about this time?" Edmund asked. "Was it about Joseph again?" Susan nodded.

"Partially. Peter accused me of sleeping with Joseph and..." She stopped. Edmund urged her to continue.

"And...what?" Susan hung her head.

"He called me a harlot." Edmund's brow furrowed in anger.

"But I'm sure deep down he didn't mean it!" She quickly said; wondering to herself why she was still defending Peter after all he had said to her.

Edmund rubbed his chin in thought, pondering on what would be the best thing to say to her. Susan sighed.

"I don't know why he's acting like this. I'd like to believe that's he's just being over-protective, but I know there must be more than that."

Edmund nodded. "Yes, but I'm afraid there's not much I can do to help you. I can speak with Peter if you like-" Susan gave Edmund a half smile. "I really do appreciate it, Edmund. But I got myself into this mess and I should be the one to get myself out again." Edmund placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"Alright, Susan. But if anything goes wrong..." Susan nodded and embraced him. "I wil come to you if I need anything. Thank you, Edmund." She then got up and made her way to the door. "Good night." She said; turning back to him. Edmund nodded to her.

"Good night, Susan. Be sure to get plenty of rest."

"I will...it's good to know I at least have one person who I can rely on." She gave him a small smile and left; softly closing the door behind her.

_"You may not want to rely on me too much." _Edmund thought as he went back over to his desk and sat down.

* * *

A/N: This is probably one of my favorite chapters I've written. I hope I managed to keep them in character and I hope the chapter wasn't _too _short. Keep the reviews coming!


End file.
